


Happy Holidays

by R_Frobisher



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cookies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Frobisher/pseuds/R_Frobisher





	Happy Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eetrelibre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eetrelibre/gifts).



[](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CWk3hexUwAAFS9h.png)   


Hope you like it I couldn't stop from adding the rest of the amis in there ! (:  Happy Holidays love! xoxo


End file.
